1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker and more particularly to a full-audio-range speaker that is capable of full audio range performance in the bass, midrange, and treble frequency regions.
2. Description of Related Art
Speakers are devices for transforming electronic signals into sounds, wherein dynamic speakers are one of the most common types of the speakers. A dynamic speaker comprises a dynamic speaker unit and a box. The dynamic speaker unit is mounted in the box and has a coil, a magnet and a diaphragm, wherein the coil, the magnet and the diaphragm are stacked together. When the dynamic speaker receives an audio signal, the coil generates a magnetic field based on the audio signal. The coil is attracted or repulsed by the magnet and vibrates. The diaphragm vibrates with the coil and causes an air vibration to generate sounds. The box resonates with the sounds and enhances bass performance.
Generally, the bass performance of the dynamic speaker depends on a volume of the box. The bass performance of the dynamic speaker can be improved by expanding the volume of the box. However, when the volume of the box is too large, the dynamic speaker is hard to move or store, hence causing inconvenience to users. Therefore, most dynamic speakers are manufactured small and have poor bass performances.
Vibration speakers are another type of the speakers, and a vibration speaker comprises a coil and a magnet. When using the vibration speaker, the vibration speaker has to firmly contact a medium, such as a wooden table, glass, wall, metal, etc. The vibration speaker receives an audio signal, and the coil generates a magnetic field based on the audio signal. The coil is attracted or repulsed by the magnet and vibrates, thereby making the vibration speaker vibrate. The medium contacted with the vibration speaker also vibrates and causes an air vibration to generate sounds.
Generally, sound effect of the vibration speaker depends on the medium that contacts the vibration speaker. When the medium is a wooden table, glass, wall or metal, bass performance of the vibration speaker is relatively good, but midrange and treble performances of the vibration speaker are relatively poor. When the medium is stone or the ground, the midrange and the treble performances of the vibration speaker are relatively good, but the bass performance of the vibration speaker is poor.
In conclusion, the vibration speaker does not have a box compared to the dynamic speaker, thus, a volume of the vibration speaker is usually smaller than a volume of the dynamic speaker. Disadvantage of the vibration speaker is that the vibration speaker cannot have good bass, midrange and treble performances at the same time.